The Right To Live
by BlueMoomba
Summary: [Re-Write] It's been 50 years since they stood against the Volturi, and the Cullen's/Black's are in for another visit. However, they will first meet a coven of vampires that may determine the outcome of their future visit...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is property of Mrs. Meyers. Only OCs and new story lines are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Lilah and Her Legacy**

The world at this time was a vastly different place. The land was lush, plentiful and whimsical. Still in it's early years, God had finished creating the world and bestowed his greatest gift onto it; man. He made a man in his image, a man he named Adam. Adam was a wonderful son to God but, he grew lonely as the days went by. God was not without compassion, as he created a mate for him. Taking the dirt and a rib from Adam, God made the first woman, Eve.

Adam and Eve lived a wonderful life, until the day that Eve broke God's main rule. We all know how the story goes; Adam and Eve were banished from the Garden of Eden. After that, Adam and Eve lived through what would become the human way of life...

Lilah was a great-granddaughter of Adam and Eve; a beautiful young woman with a heart of gold. She was a petite woman with beautifully bronzed skin, green eyes, and black hair that went past her waist. Lilah was a peculiar mortal. She was gifted with an extra sense of goodness; she never hurt animals and abided by the laws that God had appointed. Her grandfather would often tell her that she was blessed by God and given a gift to help retain the purity that they lost.

However, as their family had already grown to four generations, human population had increased. See, these were the simpler times and the beginning of humanity. The offspring of Adam and Eve had yet to discover all that life entailed. The blessing of so many children brought rise to villages and communities. During this time, angels had started to go against God and ascend to Earth. This lead to the birth of giants and, sometimes, abominations that caused complications to mortal mothers.

Lilah was one of the women that would fall into the arms of a fallen angel. One day, she was tending to her special garden near the creek, whilst nestling a woven basket under her arm. Lilah particularly loved the abundance of the purple flower clustered plants, so much that she would bask in their lovely scent for hours at a time. Her favorite past time was picking these flowers during the day. It was one of these instances that she met a particular "man". He was as pale as the clouds, and his skin shimmered with rainbows and light. His hair was short and golden-brown, with eyes the color of the clearest sky.

He had told her that his name was Amos, once a high ranking messenger in God's army. He was one of the angels that had begun to experience 'feelings', something that angels had not been blessed with. He was enamored with watching Lilah through the heavens; drawn by her selflessness and love. He was cast down as God had learned of his newly found emotions and sendt Amos to live with the humans. Amos, due to his position, was somewhat different from the other angels. His appearance had not changed and he was forced to hide from the mortals.

Lilah was dumbstruck when she first set eyes on Amos; captivated by his beauty. Many suns and moons passed, leading Amos and Lilah to wed in a private vow to God. Their love was short lived, however, when Lilah had fallen pregnant. Her pregnancy was faster than those that she had seen, causing her agony and pain. Amos was fearful; he reached out to God in a last attempt to help his wife. God spoke to Amos and told him that his beloved would die giving birth to the unholy child, a beautiful demon of thirst.

As Lilah's pregnancy accelerated, she begged for blood. Amos would bring her animals to drink from, horrified by the thirst that his wife had acquired. Days later, Lilah had died from childbirth; torn in half by her child and husband. Amos was left with a newborn daughter, Taliah, who would rapidly grow into an adult and never age after that. Amos and Taliah moved, hidden in the darkness. While she was half human, it seemed that she didn't inherit anything from that side of her bloodline. As her and her father moved on in life, Taliah had mated with another fallen angel, Nero.

Decades later, Taliah birthed a son named Urijah. Her pregnancy was quickly accelerated and had given birth like a normal mortal woman would have. She was an anomaly in every way. Unfortunately, her son was a different type of creation. Urijah had her dark-brown hair and golden eyes and developed as fast as his mother did. However, at maturity, he simply froze in time. He never aged past that point, his heartbeat stopped, and he became poisonous. This was the birth of the beginning of vampires.

After a long period of time, other women had fallen in the same path as Lilah, giving birth to 'demons'. These demons lived in secrecy and began to hunt humans. Through the many millennia that passed, those demon children grew in numbers, and the creators that birthed them were taken out of existence. Only Taliah was left as the lone survivor of the 'Demon Mothers'.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! This is the final revamp (he, heh) of The Right to Live. It's closer to what I originally had in mind and has more of the details that I had yet to explore. In this version, Nessie and the Cullens are the secondary protagonists in the plot, even though the story revolves around the Cullens's new threat. (Further Edited on 1/7/2018)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is property of Mrs. Meyers. Only OCs and new story lines are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Tahlia's Coven**

Many centuries had passed, and the world was now in the 21st century. Taliah and her family had relocated to the Siberian mountains in Russia, and had lived there for the past millennia. Amos had long since passed, as well as Taliah's mate. They had met their demise by trying to save mortals against evil members of their kinds. Humans have started to call them 'vampires', and the recent vampire royalty, the Volturi, had put laws in place for their kind.

Taliah's family was an exception to the rule; no one had ever known of their existence. They had prided themselves in staying as non-lethal as they could. Never did they hunt humans, expose themselves as what they are, or live in an area that was easily accessible. There were times that they would venture to the human world and gather things that they needed but, would mostly stay in solitude. The only place that they ever felt welcomed in, was ancient Greece and Egypt. During that time, mythology had given the humans of those countries more of an open mind to the supernatural.

That was a long time ago, and Taliah knew that the world had changed. She lived through many millenniums and is old enough to have seen the mortal world grow from the beginning. Even though she was born during a time when mortals were smaller and darker than they are now, she had grown, and stayed, as a tall and slender woman with brown hair and light skin. Standing at 5'10", she was just a few inches shorter than her son. Urijah was thirty years younger than her, and he also froze seven years after his birth. Physically, he was twenty-five for ever. He has his mother's brown hair and his father's pale skin.

 **Urijah** had a more difficult time staying away from mortals, as he was constantly lonely and sought more from the world as time passed. During their time in ancient Greece, Urijah birthed three children with three different mothers. His children are; Medora, Galina, and Yeshaya. Yeshaya's mother, Ephie, is Urijah's true mate. He had found a miraculous way to save her during childbirth. His children are some of the first hybrid vampires that ever lived, seeing that Urijah was a true vampire as his age froze. Just like him, his children froze after seven years of life. Blood continued to pump through them, and they had many human needs.

 **Medora** is an adventurous girl by nature and she boasts a rarity amongst Greek women; bright orange hair, and her skin is pale like her father's. **Galina** is the opposite of Medora; she has her grandmother's gray eyes like Medora, vampire-olive complexion, and pale brown hair. Finally, **Yeshaya** boasts dark-brown hair like his mother, her human brown eyes, and his mother's human tan skin.

After centuries of traveling, the Nero coven added two vampires to their coven; Elgin and Phoenix. **Elgin** is a vampire of Viking descent with platinum blonde hair. He is Medora's mate. **Phoenix** is a vampire of ancient Mexican descent, and is a perfect mate to Galina. He has vampire-olive skin and has a calm demeanor.

The coven had thought that they were finally complete and contently traveled for years before settling down again. During this span of time, Medora and Elgin had two daughters; Ophelia and Pallas. **Ophelia** is a beautiful mix of her parents but, carried more of the vampire gene. After seven years, she turned full-vamp like her grandfather did. **Pallas** , on the other hand, was a near identical copy of her mother: minus having her father's human blue eyes. Galina and Phoenix also had a child; a son named Laguna. **Laguna** took after his father's side more prominently than his mother's, and boasts his paternal ethnic background with an added mix of his mother's gray eyes.

Only Yeshaya had yet to mate, and after centuries of a nomadic lifestyle, it seems that his mate would soon be calling to him...

* * *

 **AN: Boring, I know. I'm so sorry! It took me a while to work on this, trying to give visuals for the readers! I enjoy a good description of a character when I read, so I figured I'd do the same. Let me know if it came out all right! xoxo (Newly Edited on 1/7/2018)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is property of Mrs. Meyers. Only OCs and new story lines are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Vision**

The sun was setting over a desolate Siberian mountain range, bringing an end to the day. However, the days never truly ended for Taliah and her family. These mountains became the permanent residence for the Nero Coven, and they had carved out a beautiful home deep inside them. They enjoyed small comforts; fireplaces throughout the home, torches and oil lamps for light, a handmade stone stove, and self made fixtures throughout the home. They had furnished their 'mansion' with human amenities that they had collected throughout the millenniums. Currently, Taliah was in the den, sipping a cup of coffee in front of the fireplace.

Taliah is an anomaly, she can do things that Vampires can't do, such as; eat human food, sleep, reproduce, and relief herself. Although, eating human food isn't a necessity to her, as she only gets nourishment from blood. Sleeping results in a day's worth, once a week, as her body will start to petrify. Childbirth seems to be the only human-like trait that she fully inherited from her mortal side. And, being able to relief herself only happens when she eats human foods. All of her unlikely abilities seem to stem from her father being an angel and having had a different creation than that of humans.

Days like today, she questions her existence and wonders if living a life of secrecy is worth it. Had her mate have still been alive, she doubts that she would be constantly questioning her life. Her father and Nero were killed shortly after they moved to Greece. They were mistaken as murderers while trying to save human lives (from the real killers) and were set ablaze. Fire was the only weakness for their type of angelic breed, something that would be prominently passed on to vampires. Taliah sighs, sadly looking on at the portrait, of her then small family, above her mantle.

A beautiful voice of twinkles and innocence broke through her thoughts. " _Prog_ _iagiá_? Are you alright?" Taliah looks up at the voice and sees her great-granddaughter, Ophelia. The beautiful woman was slightly bent over and resting her hand over her great-grandmother's shoulder. Taliah smiled at her, "I'm fine, my little _koúkla_. I was just reminiscing on a time that existed long before you."

"That must be an awe striking adventure you're on, then," Ophelia replied.

"You have no idea, little one. Now, what is it that you need from me?"

"I have been watching Aunt Galena draw out her visions," she excitedly replied. "She just received one that has to do with Mister Carlisle's granddaughter!"

"What has happened with the Cullen clan, Dear?"

The Nero coven had never met Carlisle in person but, Galena had always had visions of his family since she was young. Unlike Alice, who has to know a person to see their future, Galena can have visions of those that she has never met. She has mastered her gift to the point of being able to see visions on command but, limited to sporadic visions of powerful outcomes. The Volturi and Cullens are the two major sources of these visions. Apart from Galena reading thoughts, Phoenix can also enter a person's mind and "watch" them live through their daily lives. Through Galena and Phoenix, the Nero Coven has become 'attached' to the Olympic Coven.

"I don't know, _Progiagiá_ ," Ophelia answered. "Galena told me to come and direct the family into the main den. You are the last one needed," she smiled.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Taliah P.O.V]**

Ophelia and I had made our way to the main den, where one of the children had made a wonderful fire, making the room warm and cozy. Once most of our family members had gathered and sat, Galena had made her way in with her easel and drawings. She is a wonderful child, and such a small and gentle creature. Her mate, Phoenix, had gotten up and assisted her in setting up her display. When she was prepared, she turned around to the family and made her presence.

"As Ophelia has told you all already, I have had a vision of the Cullens."

"You always have visions of the Cullens, Galena. You watch their future like humans watch television," Elgin stated.

"Yes, what makes this situation any different from what you've seen?" Yeshaya asked.

"Well, brothers, I'm glad you asked. I know that we usually keep to ourselves, no matter the situation but, this time it's different. You see, not only have I have been watching my visions of the Cullens but, those of the Volturi king, as well. Phoenix has also been watching them with intense worry..."

"Aro is no king, my child," Urijah pointed out. "He is a treacherous leader that only does for his own interest. Please refrain from giving him a title."

"Yes, Father. I am sorry. It's become a habit from watching their futures. Anyway, as I was saying; the Volturi have been planning something disastrous. It's been fifty years since the Cullens have been visited by any member of the Volturi, and Aro has decided to pay a _visit_ to their home."

"Their home, as in Forks?" I asked.

Medora slightly shook her head. "It's slightly more complicated than that. Renesmee and Jacob live on the outskirts of the Quileute reservation, and the Cullens have separated to different regions. Aro plans on capturing them all as they are separated, before imposing on Renesmee's family on the reservation. He plans on dividing and conquering the Cullens AND enslaving the Quileute wolves!"

* * *

 **AN: Duhn, duhn... cliffhanger! If you are interested in a chapter where I go into character bios, please let me know! (Newly Edited on 1/7/2018)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is property of Mrs. Meyers. Only OCs and new story lines are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Memories**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Renesmee P.O.V]**

My day was going very well on the Quileute reservation. Spring had just started and the weather was perfect for planting a garden. It felt nice to finally have some normality in my life. For the first seven years of my life, I had lived in the same house I was born in. After our frightening meeting with the Volturi, Momma had wanted Charlie to see me grow up. He was heartbroken the day we left but, by that time, Sue and Charlie had gotten married and had a surprise pregnancy.

Giving her age, Sue had given birth to twins at barely seven months of gestation. Charlie and Sue welcomed their twins; a boy named Charlie James Swan (CJ), and a girl named Mae Isabel Swan. If the bond between the Quileutes and Cullens wasn't strong enough already, it certainly was now. As proud older siblings, Seth and Leah were ecstatic to have two new possible pack members and siblings. As they reached maturity, both CJ and Mae became wolves.

Speaking of, several of the pack members began families of their own and kept the pack lines strong. Jacob and Sam had created a truce between their packs, and it was now to where both packs could mind share what they wanted. Sam decided that as his children reach mature adulthood, he would stop phasing so he could age and live with Emily. Jacob would remain the main Alpha, with Leah as his Beta to act in his stead when he is away. Seth himself had yet to imprint, and both he and Leah had decided to stay immortal.

My Cullen family had also decided to travel the world during this time. They had all settled in different places, taking advantage of the newfound freedom that we had found. I tried living with my parents for a few years after my aging stopped but, that was too painful. The imprint bond between Jacob and I was just too strong. Not to mention, my father was too overprotective of me, and refused to acknowledge my maturity.

 **[Flashback]**

"Jake, I can't believe I get to see you today! It's been so long!" I gleefully yell to Jacob over the phone, as I stretch my arms over my head. "It'll feel so nice to get away from Mom and Dad."

"I heard that, young lady," my mom gently berates me. I turn around on my bed to see my mom standing in the doorway of my room. Mom is still the same person she has always been, and likes to tease me when it comes to things involving my and Jacob's relationship.

"Oh, Mom. As if you ever wanted to stay around Grandpa Charlie when you were dating Dad."

 _"I'll say. Bella was always super-glued to Edward,"_ Jake says over speaker phone.

"Whatever, Jake," Mom starts. "I spent time with you, too!"

 _"When Edward wasn't around!"_

Mom and I chuckle as Dad walks in, "Are we ever going to move on from that?"

Jacob laughs over the phone, _"Whenever you guys quit picking on me, and Ness!"_

"I second that motion," I reply.

Mom and Dad look each other in the eyes as they smile. "Well, that'll never happen," Mom replies.

 _"Typical Bella,"_ Jake says. _"Well, I got to get moving if I want to make it there around lunch."_

"We won't keep you any longer," Dad says. And with that, he and Mom leave my room.

I turn my attention to Jacob, "I can't wait to see you, my heart. Have a safe trip, okay?"

 _"Will do, my soul. Love you."_

"Love you," I reply, before hanging up my call with Jake.

I grow excited at the thought of seeing my Jake again, especially since it's been six months since I've last seen him. After our last confrontation with Aro and the Volturi, my family had decided to stay in Forks while living away from the public's eyes, in our home out in the forest. After that, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme went to travel the world. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper relocated to Brazil to further learn from Nahuel, and Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett went to Alaska. Jacob had enjoyed the time as well, as that meant more time to plan out things with the packs of La Push.

Mom had stressed that she wanted Grandpa Charlie to enjoy watching me grow up and for me to bond with him. I fully reached maturity at seven years after my birth, in 2013, like Nahuel guessed. Dad had noted every little change in me up until that point. I had aged like a normal human, just at a very accelerated rate. Amazingly, my mental maturity had apparently evolved faster than the physicality aspect. Not that long after my growing had stopped, we decided to move to Portland, Oregon.

As far as the agreements between Jacob and Sam, Sam would watch over and command Jake's pack in his absence. As a couple, Jacob and I had come to the conclusion and agreement, that he would spend his time divided between us and the pack. It seemed that our lives had fallen into a very rhythmic and peaceful life. Mom and Dad, however, insisted that I attend public school so that I could have "normal" experiences. That was the one thing I wasn't keen on in the beginning. It became apparent that I would have to focus on controlling my powers in case someone touched my hands. Thankfully, my school days were over for now.

I roll off my bed and head to my dresser, trying to get ready for the day. It was six in the morning but, seeing that Jacob was returning, I couldn't stay asleep any longer. I was just too excited! "Now, what should I pick out for today?" I continue to rummage through my clothes as I mumble my like and distaste at said pieces of clothing. As I further debate, I hear a soft knock on the door. I look towards my doorway to see my mom coming towards me. "Mom, I need help!"

"I figured," she says as she sits on my bed. "Even if I didn't have super hearing, I could hear all the footsteps and shit slamming about."

"It's because I'm nervous," I whine. "This has been the longest that I've gone without having Jacob near me, and I want to impress him!"

"Honey, you could wear a potato sack and Jake would still think you're gorgeous."

"Yeah but, I want to do something different! I want to look romantic and edgy! Like this!" I plop down next to Mom and show her a picture on my phone. The dress has a corset bodice, a light rose pattern all through the outfit, and a silky, knee-length, skirt. "I know that I have a lot of modest and cute clothes, but..."

"You want to look s-e-x-y for him, right?" Mom asks after mouthing "sexy" to me, so that Dad doesn't freak out.

"I do. Aunt Alice and Dad still want me to dress like a modest twelve-year-old. I'm obviously older than that!"

"Well, Aunt Alice and Edward are very close, and your Dad grew up in those old times were women didn't show anything. I don't doubt that they're in cahoots."

"That's what I thought, too."

"Well, I'll deal with your Dad and Alice. After that, we'll get you new clothes. For now, while your Dad is gone, look through my closet. Alice sent me a bunch of dresses, and I have a box in the closet that I'm just going to give away."

"You... you mean it, Mom?"

"Totally. Besides, I like the tomboy look better," she smiles.

"I love you, Mom!

* * *

 **AN:** **I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm going to keep writing and distribute these chapters every other day. I think this is the third chapter I've uploaded today, lol. So, keep a daily look-out on updates for this story! If you have read the older version of this story, I'm sure you can notice the bits that are from there ;)  
(Edited 1/7/2018)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is property of Stephenie Meyers. Only OCs and new story lines are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Memories (Cont.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Renesmee P.O.V]**

With Mom giving me the go-ahead to rummage through her donation box, I lightly prance into her closet. I've only seen her closet once, and that was when she had me grab her some pants. I stand in her closet, completely dumbfounded. There was a section that clearly belonged to dad, and a part that had my mom's clothes. Apart from some fancy pieces, Mom's clothes were gloomy and boyish.

" _Mom... you really do lack a sense of fashion_ ," I thought to myself. After gawking for a few minutes, I find the box that Mom had talked about. I went ahead and rummaged through all the silk, satin, and other luxurious materials. I found a lot of pieces that I liked, and some that were too out there. When I reached the bottom, I found a replica of the dress that I showed her.

I excitedly twirled around with the dress in my arms. I couldn't believe my luck! "Eeeiiiii! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Jake is going to love it!"

"I see you found a couple of things you like," Mom said.

"Yes! Oh, Mom? Weren't you supposed to keep dad busy?"

"Lucky for us that he had to go hunt, huh? Well, maybe we should go out and go shopping for you and Jake."

I flash a smile at my mother, "yes!"

"So... show me what you got."

After trying on clothes with my mom, we decided that I should go get my hair done. I went and left my new clothes in my room, got ready, and we headed for the garage. Sitting in her spot, was Mom's old Chevy truck. She eyed it with a far away look, running her hand down the side.

"Mom," I asked. "I think we should take the old girl for a ride."

Flashing me a smile, she nods her head. "We'll just break as many rules as we can while your father is gone."

I laugh and throw my head back, "you're such a teenager!"

"Eighteen forever, baby!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Bella P.O.V.]**

After what felt like forever and just running around and bonding, Renesmee and I decided to stop for lunch. It's a perfectly cloudy day in Portland, and I am selfishly enjoying having my daughter to myself.

I look at her as she enjoys her egg and bacon hamburger. Sometimes I wish that I could still enjoy human food because it looks so delicious!

"Bella? Hello?"

"Oh, what? Sorry, Ness. My mind wandered."

"I know," she says. "I was offering you a bite of my burger, since you've been eyeballing it so intensely."

"You know I can't. I'm on a diet," I wink.

Renesmee laughs out loud. Her laugh sounding like gentle, ringing, bells. I smile. She would always be the best thing I ever did.

"Anyway, we should be getting back, Bella."

"You're right," I sigh. I don't think I'll ever get used to her calling me by my name. Since we have to keep up a guise, it's necessary.

Since I'm forced to drive at human pace, I take my chance to tell Renesmee something serious. "Renesmee?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"I love you. Even if you decide to go down a different path, I'll always be here for you," I said.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Renesmee POV]**

All I could do was stare at her in confusion. Mom has never been the one to be emotionally outright with people. Her being emotionally driven was one thing. Her saying something like that, so casually, was not.

"Mom... I love you, too."

"I know you do, Ness." She kept her eyes on the road and only briefly smiled at me. "It seems like it wasn't that long ago since you came into my life. I guess now that you're an adult, I'm starting to panic about having to let you go."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, being immortal, I figured that everything would slow down now. That we would enjoy being a family for decades, centuries, without having to let you go. But, it's very hypocritical of me," she sighs.

"Mom, no matter what, I'll always come back to you. You and Dad mean everything to me."

"You're wrong though. Jacob has half of your heart now. It wouldn't be fair to him if you sacrificed for us, what he needs from you."

I sit quietly and ponder for a moment. "What are you getting at, Mom?"

Mom grumbles something that I can't quite catch. Reaching out for my hand, she takes it in hers. "I'm saying, that if one day you and Jacob decide to get married, you don't have to feel like you can't, out of fear of leaving us. Jeeze, you are Edward's daughter," she smirks. "So oblivious, sometimes."

Overlooking my Mom's usual bluntness, and smiling at her humor, I squeeze her hand. "Mom! Even if Jacob were to propose to me, who's to say that we'll get married right away? That we would hightail it out as soon as we could? Maybe we would take a year to figure it out, but, that would be it."

Mom laughs. I'm not certain if she's laughing at me, or her. I think she's picturing in her mind that Jacob and I would be like her and Dad, running away from the world. Sure, Jacob would want to move back to La Push, and I would be fine with it. Realizing something, I turn my head to my Mom.

"Even if we would want to move away right after marriage, at least we know that we'll have each other forever. I know that you and Dad will always be there."

"Oh, Ness," she smiles. "You'll have us for eternity."

.

.

.

It was eleven-thirty when we got back to our house after having a girl's only morning. We noticed that Dad was back from his hunting trip, and I instantly got nervous at his reaction to our little adventure.

"Well, I guess we have to face, The Man," I whispered.

"Don't worry, Ness. I'll handle him," Mom said. "Just go ahead and start grabbing bags. I think I hear him coming down the stairs."

Abiding to my mom's words, I get out of the pickup truck and start to head towards the bed of it. Mom comes out and starts to help me. As soon as I go reach for some bags, Dad appears out of nowhere and startles me.

"What's the meaning of this? I get home after hunting, just to find that the pair of you and the truck are gone." He's standing in front of me and Mom, fuming like he always does whenever we do something he doesn't approve of. "Bella, why are you blocking Renesmee's thoughts from me?"

"Edward," Mom says in a harsh tone. "Calm down. We decided on an impromptu girl's only morning. We went and got Renesmee some clothes and a makeover, for when Jake gets here."

"What does that have to do with you blocking her thoughts? Why couldn't you at least text me that you were leaving?"

"Calm down, Dad," Mom retorts. "I'm blocking her thoughts because you have a bad habit of nit picking her and not letting her explain herself. I didn't text you because I was having fun with my daughter. Is it a crime for a vampire to forget things?"

Dad groans in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. To both of you," he says as he looks at me. "I don't mean to be so possessive of you."

"It happens, Dad. It's your one flaw," I coldly reply.

"Edward, can you please go make some tea for Renesmee? I'm going to help her take these bags upstairs, and then, the three of us will talk. Not that we should have to."

Mom keeps her composure cool and stoic, signaling Dad to back off. Dad, however, looks so impatient and irritated. He heads off in a whoosh and me and mom move at vampire speed to my room. After setting the bags on my bedroom floor, Mom stands to face me. She walks over to me, taking my chin into her hand. She looks me in the eyes. I'm slightly teary from Dad's behavior towards me, treating me like a child. I lay my hand on hers and replay that scene for her. She caresses my cheek and tenderly hugs me. "Let's go talk to that sour old man, alright?"

"Okay," I mutter.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this chapter and chapter 6 are from the original version of this story. It's an important part to the Cullen/Black side of the story, and it will set the start for Renesmee and Jacob's current life. These two chapters were meant to be one, but it was too long, and decided to split into 2. (P.S. These flashbacks are from when Nessie was about to turn 20.)  
(Edited 1/7/2018)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is property of Stephenie Meyers. Only OCs and new story lines are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Memories (Cont.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Edward's P.O.V]**

I'm in the kitchen making some rose tea for Renesmee, still irritated at Bella's lack of courtesy. Even though we've been living peacefully since we confronted Aro, I still react very fearfully whenever Bella goes on a reckless venture with Renesmee. I trust my wife but, having been around longer, I know Aro very well. Bella just has this way of attracting danger, even as a vampire. As I set up the tea set, I start to simmer down some. At some point, I have to accept that both of them are fiercely independent. Sighing, I carry the tray to the sitting room.

Bella and Renesmee come in after I do. I take a look at Renesmee and notice that she looks hurt. Bella, on the other hand, is clearly upset with me. My face twists in agony, not being able to bear the pain that I've caused them with my words. I reach for Bella as she walks by and she roughly nudges my hand off of her shoulder. She narrows her eyes at me as she sits down. She drops the shield from her mind, for a second. _"You better let her talk before you start in with your bullshit,"_ she mentally tells me. _"We're not little girls, Edward. Renesmee isn't a doll you can dress up and guide in the way YOU want. Neither am I."_ Before I can reply to Bella, she shuts me back out of her mind.

I try to read Renesmee, but Bella pushes my psych out with a stinging pinch. I rub my temples as I flop into my chair. I forget that Bella is also full of surprises. Her maternal instincts had pushed her powers to an even greater level.

"Since the two of you aren't that great at voicing your thoughts, I'm going to start it out. So, don't interrupt me," Bella demands, as she's eyeing me directly. "Edward, you're too overbearing on Renesmee. I understand that she's our daughter, and it may seem like she's very young to you but, she's a grown woman now. We can't deny that. She's entitled to do things that an adult woman wants to. She can dress how she wants, talk how she wants, and do things that we may not want to think about her doing.

The biggest thing with you, Edward, is that you can't dictate her life. She's older than I was when we got married and had her, she doesn't need our permission anymore. Do you even realize that she dresses like a thirteen year old? She's almost twenty, for God's sake! You can't have Alice buy her the frumpy clothes that you dictate. Now, Renesmee," she turns her head to her. "Tell your father how you feel."

I look over to my daughter. I don't think I've seen her look so defeated before. It hurts my heart to realize that my actions have been more negative than helpful. She looks at me with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Daddy, I love you. Mom has been really understanding with me. Like I told her earlier, I will always come back to you; even if I'm married and moved away. You two have done so much for me. But, Daddy, you go overboard on me. I'm going to be twenty years old, I'm a woman. A full grown, mentally AND physically grown, WOMAN! I want to dress like it, I don't want to have a curfew, I want to be able to have privacy when it comes to my thoughts. It's exhausting having to hide things from you."

"I'm sorry, baby." I apologize and try to ease her nervousness. "I'm sure that I've been an overbearing, jerk of a father. I have a bad tendency to underestimate you and your mother. I have been on edge ever since we squared off with the Volturi. I fail to realize that you are both strong women. I'm also sorry that I treat you like an infant. I suppose having you was such an unsuspected gift, that I want to cherish your presence for the rest of your life."

"You will, Dad. Yet, at some point, I'm going to want to live my life. We have an eternity which each other, even if it's only a few doses at a time," she smiles. "I just want to be able to be free of what makes me feel like I'm suffocating."

Never in my life had I felt so badly about my actions. Looking at Renesmee, a perfect blend of Bella and I, I realize that she has both of our personalities. She's more like Bella, however, in terms of independence and confidence. Like me, she has a strong fear of hurting those that she loves. To think, her similarity to me kept her from confiding in me. I look at my beautiful girls, identical eyes waiting for me to speak. I slick back my hair in nervousness, "I can't promise that I'll be a perfect father, but I will respect your wishes, Darling. The last thing I want to do, is to hurt my princess."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Renesmee P.O.V]**

At an instant, I fling myself towards my father. He strongly embraces me in his arms. If it wasn't for my mom, I would have kept all of my feelings from him. I would have continued to live a life that was only half mine. "I love you, Daddy. Thank you for understanding!"

"I never thought that being a parent would be so hard. You've been amazing for me, Renesmee. You and your mother remind me that life can't be perfect. I'm always so overprotective."

"Edward," Mom whispers. "You just need to realize that life isn't worth living if you bear everyone's happiness as your responsibility."

"You're right, Dear. What would I do without you?"

"Apart from eventually wallowing in self-pity?"

I laugh, and so does Mom and Dad. For once, I feel as if a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I can breathe clearer and smile brighter. All that I need to make this happiness stronger, is my Jacob.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this chapter and chapter 5 are from the original version of this story. It's an important part to the Cullen/Black side of the story, and it will set the start for Renesmee and Jacob's current life. These two chapters were meant to be one, but it was too long, and decided to split into 2. (P.S. These flashbacks are from when Nessie was about to turn 20.) (Edited 1/7/2018)**


End file.
